


An Overdue Visit

by CaitCoffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes to visit his mother's grave, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitCoffin/pseuds/CaitCoffin





	An Overdue Visit

Dean held his pregnant wife's hand tightly as they walked through the cemetery with their son Colt.

"You ok baby?" Mercy asked worriedly

Dean responded with a slight nod. They walked up to a grave stone. The inscription read "Mary Winchester". Dean knelt down in the grass.

"H-hey mom." He started shakily. "It's me Dean...I know this is long overdue but I came to visit you. I-I miss you."

Mercy held Colt close to her as the kept their distance. Dean needed some time.

"Mommy is that Grandma Winchester?" Colt asked in a whisper as he looked up at his tall blonde mother.

Mercy nodded.

"Mom there is some people I want you to meet." Dean said before motioning for them to come closer.

They walked up to him and Mercy took his hand. The other one was still held tightly by her three year old son.

"Mom this is my wife Mercy...and my son Colt." Dean gestured to them both.

"Hello Mary." Mercy said with a smile. "Dean turned out very well. I love him very much."

"Mercy is going to have another baby soon." Dean added.

"Yes a little girl." Mercy nodded. "Colt don't be shy. Say hello to your grandma." She coaxed.

"H-hi grandma..." Colt mumbled.

"They're beautiful Dean." An angelic voice rang through the air. Dean's eyes widened.

"M-mom is that you."

A transparent figure of a young blonde woman stood behind the grave stone.

"Yes Dean. I'm so proud of you." Mary said. Colt clung to his mom and tried to hide behind her.

"It's ok Colt. I won't hurt you." Her figure became more solid. "You are my grandson."

She knelt down in front of Colt and reached her hands out to him. Very slowly and cautiously, he stepped forward. Mary embraced the small boy.

“You look so much like your father.” She laughed.

“You kinda look like my mommy.” Colt said to her.

Mercy smiled.

“Dad did say that Mercy reminds him of you Mom.” Dean spoke up.

Mary smiled warmly.

“She seems like a wonderful girl. Hopefully she can keep you in line Dean.” She said with a small smirk.

“I try.” Mercy replied. “But he still always finds his way into trouble.”

“Just like John.” Mary said softly, remembering her husband.

Mercy’s hand rested on her swollen abdomen. She was eight almost nine months pregnant.

“What are you going to name her?” Mary asked.

“We don’t really know yet.” Dean answered.

“We could name her Mary.” Mercy suggested.

“I would be honored.” Mary responded.

Mercy brushed her long blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Mary couldn’t help but notice the rings on her fingers.

“That’s my wedding ring.” She said.

Dean nodded.

“I gave it to Mercy as an engagement ring.” He explained.

“It looks lovely on her.” Mary praised.

A sudden wind blew through the quiet cemetery.

“I can’t stay any longer.” Mary’s figure started to fade. “Remember Dean, I love you and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“I love you too mom.” Dean said, but it was too late her image was gone.


End file.
